jojos_bizarre_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Santana
Santana [サンタナ Santana] is a formerly dormant Pillar Man who awoke during the SPW-K Breakout Event ''in ''JoJo's Bizarre RP: Gates of Heaven. Originally found in a stone pillar in a Mexican Pyramid and brought to Germany by Nazi Soldiers, Santana was once adopted along with Whamuu by Kars and Esidisi following the two slaughtering their own race, and was ultimately left in Mexico while the others hunted down the Red Stone of Aja. While in Germany, he awoke and rampaged through the facility until he was brought down and turned to stone by Joseph Joestar. His stone form was sent to the SPW-Washington Branch and placed under multiple levels of security, including rows upon rows of UV lighting. At some point after the construction of the SPW-Kōwan Branch, he was transported there into a custom built cell. During the SPW-K Breakout Event, ''he took advantage of the short gap between the total power failure and the activation of the emergency power supplies to break out from his cage. Appearance Tall, broad, and built like a brick shithouse. Long, wavy hair crowned by two short horns. A semicircular gear is tattooed below his right eye. His clothing style is best described as scantily clad at the moment. May update his outfit to mundane streetwear to maintain a low profile...as low a profile a 6’4” mexican man can maintain in japan Personality Santana can can seem pretty distant to people in general. Rather than an apex predator, Santana can come off more akin to an easily distracted child, fascinated by the world around him. Though he once considered humans with low regard, he now exercise great caution as he walks amongst them after learning the ultimate fate of his masters, observing them with both a great deal of newfound fear and fascination. He fears returning to his former imprisonment and seems to harbour a great distrust for humankind, though he enjoys what he can learn from them. He seems fond of those who can prove themselves more powerful than himself. His powerlessness in saving his fallen masters seems to haunt him, as does his crippling loneliness as the last existing member of his kind. Due to Joseph Joestar's role in the deaths of Kars, Esidisi and Whamuu, he has grown to resent the lineage. He oft tends to underestimate his opponents and is quite easy to distract with anything that is new to him. He is, despite his curiosity, quite slow to learn and extremely socially stunted. Talents & Abilities Stand Black Magic Woman is a close range type Stand that has the uncanny ability to coat whatever the user touches in a near perfect black luminosity, commonly known as “Vantablack”. Vantablack is a variant of black capable of absorbing 99.96% of the visible light spectrum, giving off the appearance of an absence in space. “Blacked” objects are generally indistinguishable when up against similarly affected backgrounds. Personal '''Living embodiment of the ‘Ideal Male Body’:' Advanced body manipulation: Consumption through osmosis: Advanced intelligence: Backstory Santana is a former member of the “Pillar Men”, as well as the last member of his race. After facing off with Joseph Joestar in 1938, he reverted into a stone-like state due to sun exposure, an evolutionary flaw of his race. Kept in a UV-controlled room under constant surveillance by the Speedwagon Foundation, Santana was unable to move or interact with the outside world for over 80 years. Now free, Santana must cope alone with the loss of his former masters to beings he saw as insignificant, as well as finding new purpose in his life.